


Dean's Sick Baby Boy

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [621]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sick Sam Winchester, Smut, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Teen Sam is sick and dean has to take care of him including giving him a bath and Sam gets embarrassed because he gets hard while dean is giving him a bath.You can decide the ending!





	Dean's Sick Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally written on Jan, 21st, 2015

Ever since Sam got sick, Dean had been on top of making sure that Sam had everything he needed to get better, from medicine to blankets, to having a helping hand when it came to eating food.

So helping Sam take a bath wasn’t bothering Dean that much. Unlike Sam who was arguing through coughs and hacks that he could clean himself.

“Sammy, you can barely  _stand_  by yourself, let alone clean yourself. Take a chill pill and let me help.” Dean said, sitting Sam on the floor, and helping him strip from his clothing.

“‘M not a baby.” Sam grumbled.

"I never said you were.” Dean replied. “But I’m helping whether your sick ass likes it or not.”

Sam huffed, and coughed again, before Dean ran the water, and filled the tub up, helping Sam get in the warm water.

When Sam’s body sank down in the water, Sam leaning against the wall, Sam sighed, shutting his eyes, and letting the warmth of the tub soak through him.

“Feels good huh, Sammy?”

“So good Dean.” Sam murmured, as Dean grabbed the shampoo and started to latter some through Sam’s hair.

Den massaged the shampoo through Sam’s hair, listening to the soft, content, happy sighs that Sam made. Dean chuckled softly, as he started rinsing the suds from Sam’s hair, making sure none got in his eyes.

“You know, this is kinda gross, bathing in my filth.” Sam murmured, eyes staying shut.

“But the warm water feels good, and I really doubt that you could stand straight in the shower. Besides I’ve already had a shower, and rather not have another one today, otherwise, I would have helped with a shower.”

“Mmm.” Sam said, as Dean finished getting the shampoo out of Sam’s hair. Dean lathered and repeated, watching Sam’s face and body relax, and he smiled, thinking that Sam might end up falling asleep in the bath.

He rinsed the suds out of Sam’s hair, and grabbed the soap, lathering it in a washcloth, before Dean started to clean Sam’s arms and chests.

Sam’s soft happy noises started up again, and Dean hummed softly as he cleaned Sam.

“Here we go…” Dean murmured softly. “Baby boy is gettin’ all cleaned up.”

“N’t a baby.” Sam mumbled.

“Still my pain in the ass baby brother though.” Dean grinned, and he saw the smile that flickered on Sam’s face.

Sam shifted in the water, and his eyes opened slowly, looking at Dean as Dean focused on cleaning Sam.

Dean started working lower, and Sam made a soft noise, shifting again.

“What’s wrong with you?” Dean asked.

Sam made another noise, followed by a soft cough, and Dean gave Sam a confused look, before his eyes looked downwards and he saw the half hard on that Sam was sporting.

“Mmmm…” Dean said, looking back up to Sam’s flushed face, turning redder with the fact that Dean now knew that Sam was getting hard. “My sick baby boy getting hard?”

“Dean….” Sam said, trailing off.

Dean leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Sam’s forehead, smirking.

“Would give you a kiss that was lower, but I don’t feel like catching all those germs.”

Sam huffed and coughed, and Dean continued to clean Sam, gently cleaning each of Sam's limbs, before washing the soap off.

Dean purposely avoided Sam’s hardening dick, cleaning Sam from head to foot before he drained out the water.

“Dean…” Sam said softly, watching as Dean moved back beside Sam, hand softly gliding across Sam’s wet, warm flesh.

It’s been a while since either of them had exchanged a quick handjob, and Dean was about to take care of that.

“Have ya, baby brother.” Dean murmured, hand going down to Sam’s hard cock, starting to jerk him off gently, as he listened to the stifled gasps that Sam made, as his eyes shut again, one hand curling around the edge of the tub.

“D-Dean….fuck…” Sam grunted, trying to spread his legs further than the tub was allowing.

“Don’t overwork yourself. Relax Sam.” Dean said.

Sam’s limbs went limp, and Dean smiled, keeping his other hand running through strands of Sam’s wet hair.

“That’s it, Sammy.” Dean praised softly.

Sam gasped, and whined when he came, panting softly, eyes opening and watching Dean as he turned on the warm water, washing his hand off and quickly cleaning Sam off again, before he helped Sam out of the tub and into some PJs.

“C'mon…I think you need a nap.”

“No, I don’t.” Sam grumbled softly, eyes already halfway shut.

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

Sam grunted, as Dean helped him in bed, and tucked him in.

“Sleep dude. You’re drained.”

Sam gave another grunt, and Dean rolled his eyes, giving Sam’s forehead a quick kiss before he dropped on the couch, turning the sound on low, so Sam could get some needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not accepting prompts right now.  
> But feel free to talk to me on my tumblr, multishippinglover.tumblr.com!!


End file.
